


Keith is a Leader

by UdonAccord



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, has anyone seen the real shiro, how to be a leader 101, shenanigans in the voltron fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UdonAccord/pseuds/UdonAccord
Summary: And being a leader is hard work.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Keith and Lance

Another mission without Shiro.

They're getting used to it.

This time, the enemy is strong. They had to infiltrate without the Lions. Mid-way, everyone loses their bayards. So hunk improvises. Makes some guns out of metal scraps like the badass he never admits to being.

Time is tight, enemies are closing in.

Keith grabs a gun and shoots every enemy in close range. Doesn't even blink. Adrenaline soaring.

They escape. Mission success. Everyone goes back and celebrates.

Except one.

Lance is quiet. He ignores everyone. He doesn't eat the cake. 

He always eats the cake.

Keith frowns.

Wonders to himself. If Shiro were here he would know what to do. 

So he meditates(Not brooding) on it all day. And then it comes.

Lance is angry, he thinks incredulously.

Because of him. Because he took the gun.

They are rivals. But they are also teammates. So Keith gets an idea. He finds Lance in the kitchen.

"Lance, we have to talk. Training deck in five."

Lance doesn't glare. "...sure." He sighs. Follows limply.

Keith watches him. Decides to go for broke. "You're mad at me."

"No I'm not!" Indignant. Obviously mad at him.

"Take this gun, we're gonna cycle through level 1 to 10 of shooting practice"

"Why?" Sullen. Angry.

"I'm trying to prove a point. Now warm up, I'm not going easy on you"

Level 1, close combat, Keith hits more targets than Lance. Lance struggles. But he gives up in the middle of the round.

End level, Lance is shaking, angry, he rounds on Keith, "I've had enough, I know I suck. You don't have to shove it in my face!"

Keith paused, puts a hand on Lance's shoulder.

"Lance. listen to me. Don't think about anything else but the target. Focus. I promise I'm not here to mock you."

They watch each other. No one breaks eye contact.

Lance reloads. "Fine."

Level 2 begins, mid range, Lance breathes and fires. Keith is still winning. Lance knows because he keeps score. And he wants to quit again. What was the point. He steps back. Lets himself get hit.

Keith stops the training. "Ok now you're not even trying."

"Why don't you just kick me off the team then! You can just do everything yourself!"

"Lance."

"No I'm done. I'm going to my room."

Keith doesn't know what else to do. So he defaults to goading.

"Go ahead you coward. Come back when you're done sulking. "

Lance stops. Turns back. Eyes blazing. "I'm not sulking!"

"Yeah? Then let's go again. Begin level 2."

Training begins. Lance is angry. Very angry. He shoots. Keeps shooting. Doesn't even look at Keith. Forgets about the score.

Next level. They keep going. His mind is clear, he sees 2 steps ahead of the enemy movements, he can keep up with his line of sight

Level 9-10, long range, Keith is trying but he keeps missing shots. Lance watches, he shoots, he doesn't miss.

"Wanna go another round?" Keith pants.

Lance puzzles over Keith. "You're not letting me win on purpose are you?"

Keith blinks. Confused. Looking like he doesn't understand the concept of holding back. And then Lance gets it. He thinks he gets it. What he's missing, what Keith is trying to tell him. 

Lance is good with a gun. Actually he's bloody amazing. The only thing holding him back is himself.

He sighs like a thousand galaxies weigh on his shoulders.

"No I think I get the point now. You know you're really infuriating sometimes. When you do the 'show don't tell' thing."

Keith actually thinks about it. Nods at the information like he's learning something in a class. "Sorry"

"No. It's actually pretty effective. I-I'm sorry I blew up at you."

He looks down at the rifle. Keith's boots make him look back up.

And then suddenly, he doesn't look like Keith anymore. He looks like Shiro.

"It's ok. You're our sharpshooter. I couldn't beat you when you get serious. But train up on your close combat shots, go over sequence 1 a few times a day."

Lance shakes his head. Scoffs. "Yeah yeah. I will. I'm gonna go take a shower and chill in the pool now. My muscles are aching."

He begins to leave. But turns back. "Thanks team leader", a soft smile. He leaves.

Keith blinks at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro doing an interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done in draft form and honestly I'm too lazy to write it so this is all we're getting unfortunately.

Shiro: Why can't Keith do it?

Allura: I.. don't think that's a good idea Shiro...

Shiro: *visibly confused* But. He's the leader of Voltron.

Coran: Well yes usually that would be ideal that the black paladin speaks to the media but-

Pidge: What they're trying to say is Keith has been a little.... short tempered lately and-

Keith: I'll do it

Allura: *glares warningly* Keith..

Shiro: That's great! Ok let's get you ready for the interview.

Allura: I think you should reconsider. He's not exactly the best candidate.

Hunk: Oh man this is not going to end well.

Later...

Interviewer: Hello! nice to finally meet you. We are from Space Times.

Keith: Oh I know who you are.

Hunk: *groaning* This is REALLY not going to end well.

Shiro: *prompting* “Alright play it cool Keith.. Talk about the mission’s success

Keith: Oh right. The mission. Yeah it was great. We didn’t DIE. What an achievement.

Shiro: Keith! What are you doing? We practised this. We need to be motivational and-

Keith: The navigator was hijacked, our informant betrayed us, the cargo exploded, and now we have a slug infestation. Oh yeah, we're running on 20 percent quintessance and half the castle is on fire. I’m so proud of us. Go team Voltron.

Shiro: *clears throat* What he means is, uh despite the overwhelming odds-

Keith: The odds of half the team being late because SOME people were up playing shooting games till 3am. Did I mention the castle was on fire?

Shiro: -We still managed to defeat the Galra fleet and reclaim Barcho's territory of several galaxies. The mission *glares at Keith* was a success.

Keith: Oh I have a question.

Interviewer: Y-yes go ahead.

Keith: Are we the leaders of Voltron or the comedy duo of Voltron?

Shiro:*butting in* I'm so sorry he's usually not like this.

Keith:*stares deadpan* No I'm always like this.

Shiro: He's just not a big fan of uh, the media coverage.

Keith: And socialising. Because I am a loner hermit who lives in the desert.

Shiro: Ok I think we're done here.

Even later....

Pidge: *looks up* Hey how'd it go?

Shiro: *glares at Keith* Yeah how'd it go Keith?

Keith: Not bad all things considered.

Pidge: A total disaster then.

Hunk: Called it.

Even more later...

Shiro: Hey are you mad at me or something? What's up with you today?

Keith: No why would I be mad at you?

Shiro: This is because I ate your lemon tart slice isn't it?

Keith: No. I don't even like lemon.

Shiro: You are the worst liar.

Keith: You're really acting like you don't know the reason?

Shiro: If I knew maybe today would have gone better. You made the interviewer cry Keith.

Keith: *brightens up* Do you think they'd stop calling us for appointments?

Shiro: *sighing* We really need to work on your public relations communication skills.


End file.
